Harry Potter und der Fluch der Finsternis
by NeoCandora
Summary: Harry beginnt sein 5. Schuljahr in Hoghwarts und lernt auf der Reise die junge Cordelia Farworth kennen, doch etwas stimmt mit diesem Mädchen nicht. Seltsame Geschehnisse versetzen Hoghwarts in Angst. Was hat Cordelia damit zu tun?
1. Im Ligusterweg

Im Ligusterweg

Im Ligusterweg

Es war noch nicht sehr spät an diesem Tag, als der junge Harry Potter aus seinem Traum gerissen wurde. Es war die schrille Stimme seiner Tante die durch die Tür an seine Ohren drang. Mühsam richtete sich Harry im Bett auf und schaute an seinen selbstgebastelten Kalender, an dem er die noch verbleibenden Tage bis zur Rückreise nach Hoghwarts abhakte, wie lange er noch hier bleiben musste, doch leider fehlten noch 15 Kreuze bis zu dem Tag an dem dick nachgezeichnet "Abreise" stand. Vor diesem Termin stand jedoch ein anderer, jedoch weniger interessanter Termin nämlich Harrys Geburtstag. Die Dursleys hatten Harrys Geburtstage immer großzügig übergangen noch nie hatten sie ihm zum Geburtstag gratuliert, doch Harry legte gar keinen Wert darauf ob sich die Dursleys für ihn interessierten. Er hatte seine Freunde die ihm Geburtstagsgeschenke schickten und immer für ihn da waren wenn er Hilfe brauchte, aber noch mehr als über die Geburtstagsgeschenke seiner Freunde freute er sich über Briefe seines Patenonkels Sirius. Harry würde bei ihm wohnen, wenn er nicht ein gesuchter Verbrecher wäre, doch Harry wusste, dass Sirius unschuldig war, aber der Großteil der Magierwelt und sogar die gesamte Muggelwelt glaubten an Sirius' Schuldfähigkeit. Harry genoss die erschrockenen Gesichter der Dursleys wenn er von seinem kriminellen Patenonkel erzählte. Das war auch einer der Gründe warum er nicht mehr im Schrank unter der Treppe schlafen musste und ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, welches vorher Dudley als Lagerraum für seine kaputten Spielzeuge gedient hatte.  
Wieder hörte er die Stimme seiner Tante vor der Tür und bewegte sich nur recht widerwillig aus dem Bett. Schnell zog er sich an und ging die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Am Tisch saß sein Onkel Vernon und studierte die Tageszeitung. Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und las die Artikel auf der Rückseite, gerade war er bei der Schlagzeile "Eintracht Johlund schlägt FSB Gogen 1:0" als es aus dem 2. Stock einen seltsamen Aufschlag gab. Es klang als wäre etwas gut gepolstertes zu Boden gefallen. Tante Petunia schien sofort alarmiert und trabte zur Tür hinaus. Nach 10 Minuten kam sie wieder herunter und hinter ihr, missmutiger denn je, kam Harrys Cousin Dudley die Treppe herunter. "Mein Dudy-Bärchen ist aus dem Bett gepurzelt", ließ sie verlauten. Dudley ließ sich schnaufend auf die 2 Stühle neben Harry fallen (seine Diät des letzten Jahres hatte Tante Petunia bereits wieder "heraus gepäppelt"), Onkel Vernon schaute auf und musterte seinen Sohn, kurz darauf ließ er seinen Blick jedoch wieder in die Zeitung sinken und er sah erst wieder auf als Tante Petunia die Teller mit Spiegeleiern und gebratenem Schinken auf den Tisch stellte.  
Harry fiel sofort auf, dass er wesentlich weniger auf dem Teller hatte als alle anderen Familienmitglieder doch er wusste was passieren würde wenn er es wagen sollte etwas zu sagen. Dudley schaufelte wie immer alles in sich hinein und war nach 5 Minuten mit seinem Teller fertig, nun nahm er gierig Harrys Teller ins Visier. Schnell schob sich Harry soviel in den Mund wie er nur kauen konnte um Dudley erst gar keine Angriffsfläche zu geben. Gerade als Harry fertig war und sich der Treppe zuwenden wollte hielt ihn Onkel Vernon auf.

»Deine Tante Petunia hat mir gesagt, dass du dich den ganzen Tag nur in deinem Zimmer rumlungern würdest, also nicht, dass ich irgendwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte wenn du mir mal nicht vor die Füße läufst, aber du solltest eventuell auch mal etwas ordentliches lernen.«  
Dudley gluckste vor sich hin. Harry wusste, dass das eine Anspielung auf seine Schule sein sollte und am liebsten hätte er Onkel Vernon mit einem Wackelbeinfluch belegt doch er wusste, dass er dann bestraft werden würde und das nicht nur von Onkel Vernon sondern auch vom Amt für Missbrauch der Zauberei. Denn es war minderjährigen Zauberern verboten außerhalb des Schuljahres zu zaubern, das wusste er, denn er hatte schon einmal eine Verwarnung bekommen obwohl er gar nicht gezaubert hatte. Damals, daran konnte sich Harry noch erinnern als wäre es gestern gewesen, hatte Dobby der Hauself ihn daran hindern wollen zurück nach Hoghwarts zu fahren und Tante Petunias Sahnetorte in der Küche einfach fallen lassen. Danach hatte natürlich Harry den ganzen Ärger am Hals gehabt, doch Dobby hatte es eigentlich nur gut mit ihm gemeint.  
»Heute abend kommen einige meiner Kollegen zum Skat spielen vorbei und ich will, dass der Garten voll in Schuss ist«, Onkel Vernon schaute Harry durchdringend an »Du wirst heute den Garten sauber machen!« befahl er in gebieterischen Ton.  
Wenn es sonst nichts weiter war, Harry hatte schon oft den Garten entrümpelt. Es war zwar ziemlich anstrengend doch konnte er sich wenigstens Dudley vom Hals halten, denn Dudley verabscheute Arbeit so sehr, dass er anderen Leuten nicht mal dabei zusehen mochte. Harry nickte zustimmend und wandte sich wieder der Treppe zu.  
»Ach so, bevor ich es vergesse. Lass dich ja nicht hier unten blicken wenn meine Kollegen da sind!«  
Onkel Vernon wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu und Dudley drehte sich zu Harry um und grinste ihn hinterlistig an.

Harry ging hinauf in sein Zimmer, die anstrengende Gartenarbeit würde er heute Nachmittag erledigen wenn es nicht mehr so heiß war. Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass Hedwig noch gar nicht von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug zurück war.  
Hedwig hatte es gut, dachte er und wollte sich gerade auf sein Bett fallen lassen als er etwas fürchterlich hoch zwitschern hörte. Er zuckte zusammen und sprang wieder auf, drehte sich um und erkannte genau an der Stelle auf die er sich setzten wollte eine winzige Eule, doch die Winzeule machte ein Spektakel wie 5 ausgewachsene Uhus zusammen, jedoch in einer fürchterlich hohen trommelfeldbetäubenden Piepston. Harry schnappte sich die Eule die inzwischen um seinen Kopf herum flatterte und stopfte ihr einen von Hedwigs Eulenkeksen in den Schnabel. Hoffentlich hat niemand diesen Krawall gehört, hoffte Harry während er der Eule ihren Brief abnahm. Er faltete ihn auf und las die krakelige Handschrift seines Freundes Ron Weasley.

_Hallo Harry,_

_tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, aber Hermine hat mich um etwas gebeten und Pig hat geschlagene 2 Wochen gebraucht um es ihr zu bringen. Ich glaube sie macht gerade Urlaub in Südafrika - oder Südamerika? Ich weiß nicht mehr, jedenfalls muss es dort tierisch heiß sein und was glaubst du macht sie dort? Nicht etwa am Strand liegen und Urlaub machen. Nein, Hermine macht ihre Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei dort. Hast du diese Aufgabe über die Besiedlung ferner Länder durch Zauberer schon gemacht? Also, ich habe noch nicht einmal damit angefangen, vielleicht kann ich ja etwas aus Hermine rauskitzeln oder ich frage Bill der hatte mal eine brasilianischen Brieffreundin._

Harry fiel gerade ein, dass er ja auch noch seine Hausaufgaben machen musste, doch wie sollte er an seine Schulbücher herankommen? Denn die waren im Schrank unter der Treppe eingeschlossen und er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt einige davon aus dem Schrank zu befreien.  
Harry wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Brief zu und lass weiter.

_Ich habe gestern Mum gefragt ob du zu uns kommen darfst, aber sie hat gemeint Dumbledore hätte gesagt, dass du die Sommerferien über bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel bleiben sollst.  
Tut mir leid für dich, aber Mum sagt wir sollten besser auf Dumbledore hören, denn er wüsste was er zu tun hätte.  
Bis bald - Ron_

Harry lass Rons Brief noch einmal durch und faltete ihn dann zusammen, danach schaffte er Pigwidgeon zum Fenster und ließ ihn hinaus flattern. Während er Pig nachsah, der so winzig war, dass er bereits nach wenigen Metern nicht mehr zu sehen war, überlegte er warum Dumbledore der Meinung war er solle Ron nicht besuchen.  
Natürlich, Voldemort war hinter ihm her.

Voldemort der letztes Jahr vor Harrys Augen einen unschuldigen Schüler umgebracht hatte. Er, der seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte, wollte sich an Harry rächen, weil Harry ihm vor 14 Jahren seiner Macht beraubt hatte. Gerade in dem Augenblick in dem er Harry umbringen wollte fiel seine Macht in sich zusammen und Harry hatte nur die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn abbekommen, doch Voldemort verlor seinen Körper. Seitdem hatte er sich in andere Geschöpfe eingenistet und beraubte sie ihrer Lebensenergie.  
Letztes Jahr jedoch ist Lord Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt in seinem eigenen Körper. Harry hatte ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen und auch seine Anhänger, die Todesser, waren zu ihrem Herren gekrochen und haben sich wie Hunde vor ihm in den Dreck geworfen. Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als er sich an das Geschehene erinnerte. Nein, Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Er musste sich ablenken und was half da besser den Kopf frei zu bekommen als Gartenarbeit?

Er ging hinaus in den Garten und begann den Rasen zu mähen, danach entfernte er das Unkraut aus den Blumenbeeten, beschnitt den Holunderbusch und düngte die Rosen. Harry fragte sich was seine Freunde wohl grade unternahmen, während er einen besonders großen und widerborstigen Löwenzahn aus dem Rosenbeet rupfte. Ron spielte sicher gerade Quidditch in dem von Bäumen verborgenen Feld hinter ihrem Haus, gemeinsam mit Fred und George und Hermine trippelte wohl gerade alle Sehenswürdigkeiten in ihrem Urlaubsort ab um ihren Aufsatz mit ein paar zusätzlichen Informationen zu füllen.  
Harry richtete sich auf und besah sein Werk. Er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, der Garten hatte in seinen Augen noch nie so sauber ausgesehen.  
Tante Petunia trat durch die Hintertür in den Garten hinaus und machte große Augen bekam sich jedoch sofort wieder ein und beäugte Harry.  
»Na ja, ist ganz gut geworden. Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Dann essen wir heute Abend auf der Veranda« sagte sie und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Natürlich wusste Harry, dass mit "wir" die Dursleys gemeint waren, denn sie taten alles dafür, dass niemand den verkommenen Nachwuchs von Petunias Schwester zu Gesicht bekam. Tante Petunia, die so darauf bedacht war, dass das kleinste Staubkorn sofort beseitigt wurde und sich vollen Herzens der Überwachung der nachbarlichen Aktivitäten widmete, hatte von ihrer nichts nutzigen Schwestern Lily auch noch diese Plage auf den Hals bekommen. Harry jedoch vermutete, dass Tante Petunia nur eifersüchtig war auf seine Mutter ist. Harry wurde durch ein rascheln aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt und vor ihm in der Hecke saß -  
»Hedwig« stieß Harry hervor als die große Schneeeule auf seinen Arm geflattert war. Sie schuschuhte zufrieden und streckte ihm ihr Bein aus an dem ein prall gefüllter Umschlag hing. Harry versuchte Hedwig verständlich zu machen sie solle doch hoch in sein Zimmer fliegen und dort warten bis er nachkommen würde. Zu Harrys großer Verwunderung kniff ihn Hedwig kurz in den Finger, als ob sie verstanden hätte, breitete die Flügel aus, stieß sich ab und schwebte nach einer Umkreisung des Gartens durch Harrys offenes Fenster ins Haus.  
Schnell lief er zur Hintertür und betrat die Küche. Tante Petunia hatte einen Weg aus Zeitungen auf dem Küchenboden ausgebreitet, als er an ihr vorbei kam drückte sie ihm ein belegtes Brötchen und ein Glas Zitronenlimonade in die Hand und deutete ihm er solle nach oben gehen.  
Gerade als er den oberen Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte hörte er mehrere Autos die über den Kies der Einfahrt fuhren. Tante Petunia kam aus der Küche gewirbelt und stellte sich neben der Tür auf. Als Harry oben am Treppenabsatz stehen sah machte sie mit einer deutlichen Handbewegung klar, dass er sich verkrümeln sollte, ganz so als wolle sie eine lästige Schmalzfliege von ihrem Essen verjagen. Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Dort angekommen setzte er sich auf sein Bett und öffnete an seinem Brötchen kauend den Umschlag. Hedwig hatte sich inzwischen auf ihrem Käfig nieder gelassen und beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen während er seinen Brief las.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ron hat mir geschrieben, dass du ihn dieses Jahr nicht besuchen kommen darfst. Tut mir wirklich leid für dich, aber Dumbledore weiß schon warum und komm bitte nicht auf den Gedanken noch einmal wegzulaufen. Denn wir wissen alle, dass du jetzt wieder einen Feind hast, der nicht locker lassen wird bis er dich in die Finger bekommt.  
Ich bin mit meinen Eltern gerade in Südafrika und das Wetter ist einfach herrlich, aber das beste hier ist, dass selbst in diesem Land Zauberer und Hexen existieren und die haben ganz andere Angewohnheiten als wir. Ich konnte soviel herausfinden und mein Aufsatz über die Besiedlung der Welt durch Zauberer ist ganze 4 Pergamentrollen lang geworden.  
Hast du schon wieder etwas von Schnuffel gehört?  
Übrigens, im Tagespropheten stand, dass Percy jetzt einen anderen Job im Zaubereiministerium bekommen. Er ist jetzt in der Abteilung "Magische Spiele und Sportarten" unter der Leitung von Ludo Bagman._

_Hermine_

»«[weiter»][1]

   [1]: finsternis2.htm



	2. Der Traum

Der Traum

Der Traum

Ehe er sich versah war er auch schon eingeschlafen und in einen seltsamen Traum versunken.

Er lief über eine Wiese, doch er war nicht allein es war ein Mädchen bei ihm. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, Cho konnte es also nicht sein. Er schien sehr glücklich zu sein, sie lachten und jetzt konnte er das Mädchen richtig erkennen: es war hübsches Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, blaugrauen Augen und einem lächeln das einen direkt in seinen Bann zog, sie war auch nur ein wenig kleiner als er selbst. Das Mädchen lief vor ihm und gleich hätte er es eingeholt. Er war direkt neben ihr und ergriff ihre Hand und sie blieben stehen. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und wollte sich gerade zu ihr hinunter beugen als es plötzlich stockdunkel wurde. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch der war nicht da. Langsam aber sicher wurde er nervös. Es konnte nicht normal sein, dass es am hellichten Tag aufeinmal so stockdunkel werden konnte. Dann fiel ihm das Mädchen wieder ein und er versuchte sie zu ertasten, doch auch sie war nicht mehr da.

Harry schrak aus seinem Traum hoch und sah sich im Zimmer um. Beruhigt stellte er fest, daß er nur geträumt hatte.  
Er legte sich wieder hin und starrte an die dunkle Decke. Wer war dieses Mädchen gewesen?  
Harry grübelte lange an dieser Frage und hatte alle Hoghwartsschüler an die er sich erinnern konnte durchgenommen, doch er war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er sie noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite und war schon wieder eingeschlafen bevor er noch weiter überlegen konnte.  
Doch auch als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte dachte er wieder an das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren, er fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass er es zugelassen hatte, dass das Mädchen verschwand. Es war schon etwas seltsam, dass er sich um jemanden sorgte der eventuell nicht einmal existierte, aber er fühlte sich ihr auf irgendeine merkwürdige Weise verbunden. Warum, das wusste er selbst nicht so recht.

Die nächsten Tage verflogen ohne größere Geschehnisse und die Dursleys ließen Harry sein Leben dort oben in seinem Zimmer fristen. Damit waren beide Seiten zufrieden und Harry konnte inzwischen seinen Freunden schreiben. Einen Brief schrieb er an Ron in dem er ihn bat seine Mum zu fragen ob sie ihm seine Schulsachen aus der Winkelgasse wieder mitbringen konnte, weil er wohl nicht dort vorbei kommen würde. Er schrieb auch einen Brief an Sirius in dem er ihm allerdings nichts von seinem Traum erzählte (ja, es gab auch Sachen die er Sirius nicht erzählte), den er sobald Hedwig wieder da war an ihn senden wollte.

Drei Tage hat es gedauert bis Hedwig am Abend von Harrys Geburtstag zurück kam, doch sie kam nicht allein. Im Schlepptau hatte sie eine kleine Eule (das musste wohl Pig sein) die gemeinsam mit ihr an ein großes Paket gebunden war und hinterher kamen noch 3 andere Eulen. Die Kolonne flog zum Fenster herein und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Jetzt erkannte er auch 2 der anderen Eulen, nur eine kannte er nicht.  
Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm einer Eule nach der anderen ihre Last ab. Alle bis auf die große weiße Schneeeule flogen sofort wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Hedwig kam jedoch auf seinen Schoß und kniff ihn zutraulich ins Ohr. Harry strich ihr über das Gefieder, dann wandte er sich seinen Geschenken zu und machte sich ans auspacken.  
Das erste Päckchen war von Hagrid. Er hatte ihm ein Buch über Quidditch geschenkt. Zum Glück dachte Harry, denn letztes Jahr zu seinem 14. Geburtstag hatte Hagrid ihm ein bissiges Buch geschenkt. Harry schmerzten immer noch die Finger wenn er an das Monsterbuch der Monster dachte.  
Danach öffnete er das größte Päckchen das er von den Weasleys bekommen hatte. Enthalten waren ein Geburtstagskuchen, eine Familienpackung Schokofrösche, seine Schulsachen (»Danke, Ron«) und ein Zauberstab. Harry ergriff diesen verwundert und musterte ihn. Er war immer noch misstrauisch und wollte ihn testen. Er hielt ihn etwas von sich weg, peilte einen Bleistift auf dem Schreibtisch an und murmelte »Accio Bleistift«. Der Zauberstab verschwand mit einem leisen »blobb« und zum Vorschein kamen eine Gummimaus und ein Stück Pergament.  
Das musste von Fred und George sein dachte Harry und nahm das Blatt um es zu lesen.

_Hallo Harry,_

wir wollten uns noch einmal bei dir bedanken wegen der Sache mit deinem Gewinn. Wie du sicherlich schon gesehen hast haben wir Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze weiter entwickelt und Mum sagt auch nichts mehr dazu.

Schöne Ferien, Fred & George

Harry grinste in sich hinein und begann das nächste Paket zu entwickeln. Es kam von Hermine die ihm Buch geschickt hat. Dann machte er sich an das letzte Paket. Als er es auswickelte stellte er fest, dass es aus Hoghwarts kam.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

Mrs. Weasley hat uns bereits mitgeteilt, dass sie die Schulsachen für sie eingekauft hat. Nun stellte sich für uns die Frage wie sie nach Kings Cross kommen. Wir haben ihnen ein Busfahrticket beigelegt, damit sie nach Kings Cross kommen. Bitte wundern sich sich nicht, dass sie einen kleinen Umweg fahren werden, denn ein 2. Schüler wird während der Fahrt zu ihnen in den Bus steigen. Vielleicht könnten sie sich dem Schüler annehmen, denn er wird neu in Hoghwarts sein. Befolgen sie einfach was auf der Karte die ihnen auch beigelegt wurde steht und sie beide werden heil ankommen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Prof. McGonagall

P.S. Prof. Dumbledore und Ich wünschen ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry.

Harry stellte die den Päckchen beigelegten Geburtstagskarten auf seinen Nachttisch und achtete sorgsam darauf die Karte der Weasleys hinzulegen und mit etwas schweren zu beschweren, denn sobald die Karte nur ein Stück aufging hörte er die gesamte Familie Weasley eine Mischung aus Harry Birthday und Oh, du schöner Götterfunken singen.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und studierte die Karte auf der seine Busroute eingezeichnet war. An jede noch so winzige Haltestelle war in noch winzigerer Schrift ein Kommentar geschrieben worden. _Haltestelle: Warringtons Square - sitzen bleiben, Haltestelle: Grenning Street - sitzen bleiben, Haltestelle: Tenkover Road - sitzen bleiben und auf den neuen Schüler warten._  
Na das konnte ja toll werden dachte Harry. Die Vorstellung in einem Bus voller Muggel von einem Erstklässler übers zaubern ausgefragt zu werden bereitete ihm eher Unbehagen. Wieso konnten sei nicht mit dem "Fahrenden Ritter" fahren? Na ja, wenn Harry länger darüber nach dachte war es vielleicht doch besser mit dem Muggelbus zu fahren.

Der Tag der Abreise rückte immer näher und die Dursleys wussten noch nichts von ihrem Glück Harry von allein loszuwerden.  
Am Tag vor der Abreise ging Harry ging Harry hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und fand seinen Onkel Vernon beim Zeitung lesen vor.  
»Äh, Onkel Vernon?«  
»Was ist denn?« Onkel Vernon ließ die Zeitung etwas sinken um drüberspähen zu können.  
»Könnte ich morgen meinen Koffer haben?«  
»Wie "deinen Koffer"? Wollen diese Weasleys etwa wieder vorbeikommen?«  
»Nein, ich werde mit dem Bus fahren«  
»Ach mit dem Bus also... ist es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass es solches Zaubererpack überhaupt gibt? Und dann benutzen die auch noch unsere Busse. Beschmutzen die Sitze wo sich unsereins noch draufsetzen will...« Onkel Vernon schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen.  
Nach einer Weile (und viel Gezeter von Seiten Onkel Vernons später) gab sich Harry einen Schubs und fragte langsam, »...und bekomme ich nun meinen Koffer?«  
Onkel Vernon schnaufte, dann antwortete er »Jaja, aber erst morgen und jetzt lass mich die Abendzeitung lesen« sprachs und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in den Aktienkursen seiner Bohrerfirma.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry sehr früh auf. Er nutzte die Zeit um sich zu duschen, zu frühstücken und (was die meiste Zeit kostete) Hedwig in ihren Käfig zu komplimentieren, dann war endlich fertig - ihm fehlte nur noch sein Koffer und er hatte noch 10 Minuten Zeit Onkel Vernon danach zu fragen.  Er ging hinauf an das Schlafzimmer von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia und klopfte an.  Ein verschlafenes »Jaa?« war zu vernehmen. Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
»Ähm, Onkel Vernon ich muss jetzt gehen...«  
»Jaja, tschüs - und mach die Tür zu wenn du gehst!«  
»Ja mach ich, aber was ich meinte: ich brauche meinen Koffer«  
»Kann warten...« und damit war Vernon Dursley wieder ins Land der Träume entschwunden. Harry verließ das Schlafzimmer und schloß die Tür wieder.  
»Mist!« schimpfte er.  
Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er ging ins Bad und nahm eine von Tante Petunias Haarnadeln um damit das Schloß der Tür aufzubekommen. Er stocherte mit der Haarnadel seiner Tante solange darin herum bis endlich das erlösende »klick« zu hören war. Harry zog schnell seinen Koffer heraus und eilte mit seinem Gepäck zur Tür raus und die Straße entlang zur Bushaltstelle des Ligusterwegs. Der Bus stand schon an der Haltestelle und Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte um ihn noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Er gab dem Busfahrer sein Ticket und stieg ein.  
Harry hatte es endlich geschafft er war auf seinem Weg zurück nach Hoghwarts. 

[«zurück][1]

»«[weiter»][2]

   [1]: finsternis1.htm
   [2]: finsternis3.htm



	3. Der neue Schüler

Der neue Schüler

Der neue Schüler

Nach einer mehrstündigen Fahrt bei der sie (so schien es zumindest Harry) fast alle Vororte rund um London mitgenommen hatten hielt der Bus an der Haltestelle "Tenkover Road". Harry zog die Karte hervor uns las, dass hier der neue Schüler einsteigen sollte. Nun war Harry doch etwas aufgeregt wie wohl der neue Schüler war. Er verrenkte sich den Hals um einigermaßen über die Menge im Bus zu den einsteigenden zu spähen.  
Als erstes stieg ein älterer Herr ein (nein, also der konnte es schon mal nicht sein), als nächstes kam ein Junge, doch der setzte sich zu dem Erstgenannten und danach stieg, Harry rieb sich in den Augen, ein Mädchen ein. Harry dachte er solle sich um einen Schüler kümmern, aber was machte es schon für einen Unterschied.   
Sie war von der Statur her nur etwas kleiner als er selbst, hatte blonde etwa schulterlange Haare und lächelte den Busfahrer freundlich an während sie mit ihm ein paar Worte wechselte (»Ach, noch jemand hat eine Eule? Ja, ähm, Eulen sind bei uns Jugendlichen recht beliebt...«). Sie warf einen Blick in den vollbesetzten Bus, als sie Harry erspäht hatte nahm sie den Käfig mit ihrer Eule drin und kam auf ihn zu. Harry schluckte, also Erstklässler konnte sie garantiert nicht sein. Er vermutete, dass sie ungefähr in seinem Alter sein musste, doch obwohl er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte hatte er das Gefühl sie irgendwoher zu kennen. Harry schob den Gedanken bei Seite, darüber konnte er auch noch später grübeln. Er sah das Mädchen auf sich zu kommen und plötzlich war sie auch schon neben ihm.  
»Entschuldige, aber bist du zufällig Harry?« fragte das Mädchen.  
»Ja, das bin ich« sagte Harry »und du musst die neue Schülerin sein« setzte er noch schnell hinzu um alle Zweifel zu beseitigen.  
Sie nickte und ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht.  
»Ich bin Cordelia und das -« sie hob den Käfig mit der Schneeeule in ihrer Hand ein wenig an »- ist Cloud«.  
»Kann ich mich mit zu dir setzen? Weil, -« sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter »- es ist kein anderer Platz mehr frei«.  
Harry räumte bereitwillig einige seiner Hausaufgaben die er auf die schnelle während der Fahrt erledigen wollte beiseite und Cordelia nahm neben ihm Platz.  
Während der restlichen Fahrt sprachen sie über dies und jenes und Harry erfuhr, dass Cordelia mit ihren Pflegeeltern aus Amerika nach Großbritannien gezogen war und, als sie noch in Amerika wohnten, auch eine Zauberschule besucht hatte. Harry lag übrigens richtig in seiner Annahme, dass Cordelia genauso alt war wie er, jedenfalls würden sie in Hoghwarts die selbe Klassenstufe besuchen.

Als der Bus hielt nahmen sie beide ihre Eulenkäfige und stiegen aus dem Bus. Draußen angekommen holten sich beide einen Gepäckwagen und Harry wartete auf Cordelia die sich gerade ihren schweren Hoghwartskoffer vom Busfahrer auf ihren Gepäckwagen hieven ließ. Als dieser es endlich geschafft hatte und Cordelia auf gleicher Höhe war wie Harry fuhren sie gemeinsam durch den Bahnhof.  
Sie hatten noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit und wollten sich einen kleinen Imbiss kaufen. Da standen die beiden nun an einem Imbisstisch und aßen Fish and Chips, zumindest Harry.   
»Also Harry, ich weiß ja nicht wie du dieses Zeug essen kannst. Was hab ich mir da nur wieder aufschwatzen lassen?« quengelte Cordelia mit gespielter Bestürzung während sie ihre Portion an Hedwig und Cloud verfütterte.

20 Minuten hatten sie gebraucht bis sie endlich fertig waren zu essen, dann gingen die Beiden ihre Gepäckwägen vor sich herschiebend zielstrebig zum Gleis 9 ¾.  
Als sie angekommen waren ging Harry, wie er es gewohnt war, zu der Barriere zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Cordelia blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen, unschlüssig was sie jetzt machen sollte. Da fiel es Harry wieder ein, dass sie ja neu in Hoghwarts war und er kehrte um und fuhr zu ihr zurück.  
Er erklärte ihr wie man auf den Bahnsteig 9¾ kam. Das ganze musste sich etwas seltsam anhören für jemanden der etwas derartiges noch nie gemacht hatte, doch Cordelia schien ihm zu glauben (Warum sollte er sie denn auch gegen die Barriere rennen lassen?).  
»Okay, am besten wird es wenn wir gemeinsam gehen.« beendete er seine Ausführungen.  
Cordelia nickte und schob ihren Gepäckwagen bis an die Barriere, dort wartete sie auf Harry der ihr durch ein Kopf nicken zu verstehen gab, dass es jetzt losgehen konnte.  Beide lehnten sich gelassen an die Absperrung und unterhielten sich angeregt über das Wetter, da kippten sie auch schon langsam zur Seite weg durch die Absperrung.  
»Jippie, geschafft!« jubelte Cordelia als hätte sie gerade ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen. Harry sah Cordelia zu, die sich immer noch wahnsinnig darüber freute auf den Bahnsteig 9¾ gekommen zu sein, und fragte sich gerade wie etwas so hübsches nur so rumblödeln konnte, als ihn eine vertraute Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
»Hey Harry, hier sind wir!«  
Harry blickte auf und er konnte ihm einen sehr wohl bekannten Rotschopf über die Menge hinaus luken sehen. Er fragte sich was wohl peinlicher war: Ron der mit den Armen fuchtelnd über den überfüllten Bahnsteig auf ihn zu gerannt kam oder Cordelia, die sich inzwischen aber wieder beruhigt zu haben schien.  
»Hallo Harry! Na-« er stutzte und deutete mit einem leichten Kopfnicken in Richtung Cordelia. Harry hatte begriffen.  
»Ähm, Ron das ist Cordelia. Cordelia das ist Ron« stellte er die beiden einander vor.  
»Hallo, Ron« sagte Cordelia freundlich und Ron erwiderte den Gruß, danach wendete er sich wieder an Harry.  
»Komm mit! Dort hinten ist auch Hermine sie besetzt uns ein Abteil«  
»Nein Ron das geht noch nicht. Ich muss-« Harry wollte den Satz gern vollenden, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu. Cordelia war verschwunden. Sollte er nicht auf sie aufpassen? und jetzt war sie weg. Na toll! Was würde wohl Prof. McGonagall dazu sagen, wenn sie heraus fand, dass Harry Cordelia verloren -  
Harry führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, jetzt wusste er woher er Cordelia kannte: sie war das Mädchen in seinem Traum gewesen. Das Mädchen das, nachdem es dunkel geworden war, spurlos verschwunden war.  
Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass es nur ein dummer Traum gewesen sei, doch das konnte ihn nicht wirklich beruhigen. Ron hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Cordelia verschwunden war und zerrte Harry nun zu ihrem Abteil.

[«zurück][1]

»«[weiter»][2]

   [1]: finsternis2.htm
   [2]: finsternis4.htm



	4. Zurück in Hoghwarts

Zurück in Hoghwarts

Zurück in Hoghwarts

Auch wenn er wusste, dass Cordelia irgendwo in einem der vielen Abteile des Hoghwarts Express sein musste, machte er sich Vorwürfe, denn schließlich sollte er auf sie aufpassen und diese Aufgabe hatte er wohl oder übel vermasselt.  
Zuerst hatte Ron mit Hermine eine angeregte Diskussion über B-Elfe-R gehalten, doch Hermine die sich wieder über Rons Einstellung zu den Elfenrechten aufregte hatte das Abteil verlassen um Neville beim suchen seiner Kröte Trevor zu helfen.  
Ron versuchte das Schweigen, das jetzt im Abteil eingehalten hatte, zu brechen indem er irgend etwas fragte was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.  
»Du, Harry?«  
»Ja?«  
»Wo ist denn deine Freundin von vorhin?«  
»Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!« presste Harry heraus. Was dachte Ron eigentlich von ihm?  
»Ich sollte nur auf sie aufpassen, okay?«  
»Wenn du meinst...« Rons Antwort klang genau so wenig überzeugt wie sein Gesichtsausdruck aussah, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach und wechselte das Thema.  
»Was meinst du wer dieses Jahr Quidditch-Teamkapitän wird?«  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war eine gute Frage doch hatte er Harry gerade keine Lust sich darüber mehr Gedanken zu machen.  
»Vielleicht wird es Angeli-« Ron brach mitten im Satz ab, weil Harry von seinem Platz aufgestanden war.  
»Wo willst du hin?«  
»Ich gehe Cordelia suchen. Immerhin sollte ich auf sie aufpassen und jetzt ist sie verschwunden« damit schob er die Abteil Tür auf und wollte gerade nach draußen treten als er mit jemanden zusammen prallte.  
»Oh, Hallo Harry« sagte Cordelia und blickte zu ihm auf.  
»Cordelia, da bist du ja. Ich sollte doch auf dich aufpassen und auf einmal warst du verschwunden...« er sah zu ihr hinunter.  
»Na ja -« setzte sie an um sich zu verteidigen »- ich dachte du wärst jetzt damit beschäftigt zu deinen Freunden zu gehen und da habe ich mich eben allein nach einem Abteil um gesehen. Da habe ich dann auch Hannah getroffen und die meinte ich solle doch mal Bescheid sagen, dass ich noch lebe« Cordelia grinste bei diesen Worten breit.  
»Wo ist Hannah?« fragte Harry.  
»Ach, dort hinten - irgendwo« sie deutete in den Gang hinaus.  
»Hannah! Komm doch mal her« rief sie aus vollem Hals.  
Ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff trat neben Cordelia mit an die Abteiltür. Harry kannte sie, es war Hannah Abbott, sie ging in seinen Jahrgang und hatte die letzten Jahre immer mit den Gryffindors gemeinsam Kräuterkunde gehabt.  
»Was ist denn?« fragte Hannah verwundert Ron, Harry und danach Cordelia anschauend.  
»Danke, Hannah« sagte Harry.  
»Ähm, wofür denn?« Hannah schien immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben.  
»Dafür, dass du Cordelia gesagt hast sie solle doch mal vorbei schauen« jetzt schien der Groschen bei Hannah gefallen zu sein.  
»Ach so, na ja das ist doch selbstverständlich. Nicht, dass du dir noch Sorgen gemacht hättest, weil du ja auf sie aufpassen solltest« erklärte sie.  
Harry schlug den beiden vor doch noch ein wenig bei ihnen zu bleiben. Hannah und Cordelia stimmten zu und Hannah ging hinter Harry und Cordelia ins Abteil, dabei zwinkerte sie Ron zu und deutete immer wieder unauffällig zwischen Cordelia und Harry hin und her. Ron machte große Augen, doch er schien verstanden zu haben was Hannah meinte.  
Es war eine angeregte Unterhaltung die jetzt im Gange war.  
Ron erzählte den gespannt lauschenden Mädchen von seiner Entführung durch die Wassermenschen und Harry korrigierte die Geschichte so, dass sie nicht mehr zu fantastisch klang.

Gegen Mittag kam auch die alte Hexe mit ihrem Essenswagen und Harry kaufte für alle Kesselkuchen, den sie sich dann auch richtig schmecken ließen, nur Cordelia hielt sich noch ein wenig zurück (»...mir liegt dieses Fish and Chips - Zeug immer noch im Magen«).  
Danach aßen sie alle noch ein wenig von Bertie Bott's Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtung die Hannah sich gekauft hatte und als sie fertig waren glaubten sie bald bersten zu müssen.  
Ron war gerade am jammern, dass er mehr als einen Magen brauchte, denn dann könnte er auch noch soviel wie möglich beim Festessen oben in Hoghwarts essen, als der Zug verlangsamte.  
Hannah sprang als erste auf und rief fröhlich »Wir sind da!«  
Sie stiegen aus und hielten Ausschau nach Hermine. Wo sie wohl wieder abgeblieben war, musste Harry denn heute für alle den Aufpasser spielen?  
»Hermine! Hier sind wir« Ron hatte sie scheinbar gesehen (kein Wunder er war der größte von den Vieren).  
Hermine kam auf sie zugerannt und hielt neben ihnen an.  
»Da seid ihr ja endlich! Kommt schnell ich habe uns eine Kutsche freigehalten. Hallo Hannah! Oh, aber wie sind einer zuviel - es passen nur 4 Leute in die Kutsche« bemerkte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Cordelia.  
»Das ist kein Problem, ich fahre bei Ernie und Justin mit« und mit diesen Worten war Hannah auch schon im Getümmel auf dem Bahnsteig verschwunden.  
»Na gut, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Kommt gehen wir!« forderte Hermine die anderen auf.  
Die vier stiegen in die Kutsche die sie hoch zum Schloß bringen sollte und fuhren den holprigen Weg entlang durch das Tor mit den 2 geflügelten Ebern auf das Schloss zu.  Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien, die rund um das Schloß lagen, wandern. Er fühlte sich als wäre er nach Hause zurück gekehrt. Ja, Harry war sich sicher - hier gehörte er hin.  
Cordelia und Hermine unterhielten sich gerade angeregt darüber was dieses Jahr wohl in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dran kommen würde, als die Kutsche mit einem Ruck anhielt und die Türen auf gingen . Harry, Ron, Hermine und Cordelia stiegen aus und mischten sich unter die Schülerscharen die in die Eingangshalle drängten. Ron war bei Harry geblieben, doch Hermine und Cordelia waren in dem Getümmel verschwunden.  
Ron und Harry folgten den anderen Schülern in die große Halle und gingen dann hinüber zum Gryffindortisch an dem sich schon viele bekannte Gesichter aus Gryffindor versammelt hatten. Sie setzten sich und warteten gespannt auf den Anfang, der Verteilung der neuen Schüler auf die 4 Schulhäuser. Hermine kam zu ihnen herüber geeilt und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry. Am Lehrertisch hatten sich bereits fast alle Lehrer versammelt und nur zwei Stühle waren noch nicht besetzt.  
Endlich erschien Professor McGonagall mit dem dreibeinigen Stuhl auf dem der sprechende Hut lag. Sie setzte ihn ab und ein gespanntes Schweigen erfüllte die Halle, dann öffnete sich ein Riss gleich über der Krempe des Hutes und dieser begann zu singen:

Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,  
mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.  
Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,  
und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!  
Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen  
Sind gegen mich nur Jammerlappen!  
Ich weiß in Hoghwarts am besten Bescheid  
und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.  
Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,  
wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.  
Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,  
denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.  
In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,  
man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine scheu.  
Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,  
dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.  
In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.  
Nun los, so setz mich auf, nur Mut,  
habt nur vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!

Der Hut hatte sein Lied beendet und tobender Applaus von Seiten der Schüler brauste auf.  
Nun folgte der spannendste Teil, die Schüler würden sich auf den Stuhl setzten und der Sprechende Hut würde ihr Haus verkünden.  
Professor McGonagall rief wie jedes Jahr die Schüler auf.  »Arkens, Jeff« - ein großer braunhaariger Junge trat aus der Reihe der Neuen hervor, nahm auf dem Stuhl platz und setzte den Hut auf.  Sofort rief der Hut »Ravenclaw!« es folgte tosender Applaus vom Tisch der Ravenclaws als Jeff zu deren Tisch ging.  
Darauf folgten »Carsen, Aldora« (»Hufflepuff!«), »Dorton, Joy« (»Ravenclaw!«), »Donson, Jacob« (»Slytherin!«),...  
Nach dem die Auswahl der Erstklässler abgeschlossen war (Gryffindor hatte dieses Jahr nur 4 neue Schüler zugewiesen bekommen) erhob sich Professor Dumbledore.  
»Bevor wir uns nun dem Festessen zuwenden wollen, möchte ich noch eine neue Schülerin begrüßen« Gemurmel ging durch die Menge, doch Dumbledore hatte sich schnell wieder Ruhe verschafft »Ich möchte Cordelia Farworth in Hoghwarts herzlich willkommen heißen« Cordelia erhob sich vom Tisch der Hufflepuffs und stieg auf das Podium um sich auch vom Sprechenden Hut einteilen zu lassen.  
Sie ließ sich auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl nieder und ließ ihren Blick ein letztes Mal über die große Halle schweifen, dann setzte sie den Hut auf und es wurde still.  
Der Hut überlegte verhältnismäßig lange doch dann rief er »Gryffindor!« ein tosender Applaus vom Tisch der Gryffindors setzte ein.  
Cordelia schien nicht sehr glücklich über die Entscheidung des Hutes, denn sie warf beim Gang durch die Reihen der Haustische einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs, an dem eine nicht minder enttäuschte Hannah saß, doch am Tisch der Gryffindors störte das niemanden, überhaupt schien es nur Harry bemerkt zu haben, denn die anderen waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass sie doch noch eine neue Schülerin bekommen haben.  Sie kam zu ihnen hinüber und Harry winkte ihr entgegen (was er nach einem fragenden Seitenblick von Hermine jedoch schnell wieder sein ließ). Cordelia ging auf die andere Seite des Tisches und ließ sich gegenüber von Harry auf einen Stuhl fallen.  Offensichtlich hatte sie sich die Auswahl etwas anders vorgestellt, doch niemand kümmerte sich um die enttäuschte Cordelia, denn die goldenen Teller vor ihnen hatten sich inzwischen mit den leckersten Speisen gefüllt und die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler konzentrierte sich auf deren überladene Teller. Harry fiel auf, dass Cordelia nur etwas in ihrem Kartoffelbrei herum rührte und, nachdem sie diesen aufgegessen hatte, sofort aus der Großen Halle verschwunden war.  
Nachdem sie alle ihre Teller gesäubert hatten und die Große Halle schon fast leer war machten sich Hermine, Harry und Ron auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Doch vor dem Bild der fetten Dame hatte sich eine lange Schlange gebildet, denn niemand kannte das Passwort zum Turm.  
Harry hörte aus der Menge vor ihnen immer wieder die selben Fragen heraus. Schließlich stellte Ron seinen Freunden auch die Frage, die wohl alle Gryffindors in diesem Moment beschäftigte. »Wo ist der Vertrauensschüler? Moment mal, wer ist eigentlich Vertrauensschüler?«  
Seine Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als Katie Bell, eine Jägerin aus dem Quidditchteam von Gryffindor, die große Marmortreppe herauf gestürmt.  
»T'schuldigung, wollte noch schnell aufessen« versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen.  
»Das neue Passwort ist: Aurora Cambodia«  
Das Gemälde der fetten Dame klappte zur Seite und endlich konnten die Gryffindors ihren Turm betreten.  
Harry sah sich um, doch von Cordelia war keine Spur zu sehen, vielleicht war sie ja schon ins Bett gegangen, dachte er bei sich. Das war eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. Er würde jetzt auch in sein Bett gehen er wünschte Ron und Hermine noch schnell »Gute Nacht« und verschwand dann im Schlafsaal.  
Es war ein langer Tag für ihn gewesen und nachdem er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte fielen ihm auch gleich die Augenlider zu und er versank in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

[][1]

**«zurück**

****»«[weiter»][2]

   [1]: finsternis3.htm
   [2]: finsternis5.htm



	5. Professor Sabino

Professor Sabino

Professor Sabino

An diesem Morgen wachte Harry vor den anderen auf. Er wusch sich und zog sich einen seiner schwarzen Hoghwartsumhänge an, als er seinen Koffer wieder schließen wollte fiel ihm sein Brief an Sirius auf, der halb verdeckt vom "Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 5", darauf wartete verschickt zu werden.  
Na gut, dachte Harry, das konnte er jetzt gleich erledigen bis die anderen endlich aufstehen würden konnte es sicher noch lange dauern, also nahm er sich seinen Brief und ging hinaus in die Eulerei.  
Als er die Tür der Eulerei öffnete schlug ihm ein starker Geruch entgegen. Kein Wunder, denn auf dem Boden lag massenweise Eulenmist. Harry hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen der hier oben ausgemistet hatte, nicht einmal Filch, der sonst wegen jedem kleinen Schmutzfleck verrückt wurde, hatte jemals hier oben entmistet. Er blickte sich auf der Suche nach Hedwig im Dachgebälk um.  
Da sah er sie auf einer der obersten Stangen gemeinsam mit Cloud sitzen.  
»Hey, Hedwig« doch seine Eule ignorierte ihn »Mensch Hedwig, komm schon du musst den Brief zu Sirius bringen. Er wartet sicher schon lange auf eine Antwort von mir. Hedwig!« doch es machte keinen Sinn, Hedwig schien anderweitig beschäftigt und Harry wollte gerade eine der Schuleulen nehmen als er Schritte vor der Eulereitür hörte.  
Die Tür ging auf und Cordelia kam herein.  
»Oh, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich schicke nur schnell meinen Brief mit Cloud weg« versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen. Warum eigentlich?  
»Nein, nein du störst nicht« antwortete er schnell »- aber ich glaube mit Cloud wirst du kein Glück haben«  
Sie stutzte »Wieso?«  
Harry deutete nach oben zu Hedwig und Cloud.  
Cordelia zuckte mit den Schultern »Ja, und?« sie schien nicht verstanden zu haben was Harry meinte und rief nach Cloud. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als Cloud tatsächlich zu ihr herunter geschwebt kam und sich von ihr den Brief an sein ausgestrecktes Bein binden ließ, kurz darauf war er auch schon aus dem Fenster geflattert. Daraufhin kehrte Cordelia ihm den Rücken zu und verließ, ohne sich zu verabschieden, die Eulerei.  
»Öhm, Hedwig?!« Hedwig war verschwunden.  
Harry verschickte seinen Brief mit einer der Schuleulen und ging dann hinunter zum Frühstück, der Tag hatte ja schon mal toll angefangen. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlechter werden?

Ja, es konnte! Als Harry in die Große Halle kam um zu frühstücken, saßen Ron und Hermine schon auf ihren Plätzen und hielten etwas in den Händen, das verdächtig nach den neuen Stundenplänen aussah.  
»Schau dir das an!« sagte Ron, kaum, dass Harry an den Tisch getreten war und pfefferte ihm einen Stundenplan auf den Tisch.  
»Die ersten zwei Stunden heute Zaubertränke. Wie konnten die uns das antun? Am ersten Tag Snape in den ersten Stunden, die wollen uns quälen sag ich dir!« Ron stand scheinbar unter Schock nach dieser Hiobsbotschaft und aß für seine Verhältnisse recht wenig (2 Frühstückseier und 2 Scheiben gebratenen Schinken).  
»Nun beruhige dich mal wieder, Ron. Hier trink noch einen Schluck Kürbissaft« versuchte Hermine ihn zu besänftigen und schenkte ihm einen Becher ein.  
Doch Ron wollte sich nicht beruhigen...  
»Ron, jetzt schau doch mal - dafür haben wir jetzt nicht mehr mit den Slytherins zusammen sondern mit den Hufflepuffs und die bessern den Unterricht doch schon etwas auf...« Hermine ließ nicht locker und Ron schien, die Tatsache, dass sie von nun an mit den Hufflepuffs hatten etwas zu besänftigen.  
»Du hast ja recht, aber -«  
»Ron!« sagte Hermine in schneidenden Ton »ist wieder gut, ja?«  
Ron nickte und Hermine befand die Diskussion damit für abgeschlossen.  
»Harry?« fragte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme.  
»Hm?«  
»Geht es dir gut? Du schaust so bedrückt drein«  
»Jaa, ich habe nur gerade überlegt wer Professor Sabino ist« das stimmte zwar nicht doch er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine wieder mit fachsimpeln anfangen würden und er konnte in aller Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Das geschah dann auch und Ron und Hermine hörten erst auf darüber zu streiten als sie aus der Großen Halle gingen um ihre Zaubertranksachen zu holen.

Als Harry den Kerker betrat hatte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Was Snape sich wohl dieses Jahr für Gemeinheiten einfallen lassen würde um Harry als den Klassentrottel da stehen zu lassen? Doch dieses Jahr würde er nicht soviel Unterstützung durch die Hufflepuffs (im Vergleich zu den Slytherins) erhalten. Es konnte eigentlich nur besser werden, dachte Harry optimistisch und ließ sich in der hintersten Reihe auf einen Stuhl neben Ron und Hermine fallen. Vor ihnen saßen Dean, Neville und Seamus, die sich über Prof. Sabino unterhielten.  
Ihr Gespräch verstummte jäh, als die Tür zu Snapes Büro aufging und der verhassteste Lehrer von ganz Hoghwarts herein trat.  
»Willkommen zum neuen Schuljahr, es verwundert mich zu sehen, dass eure Klassen noch so zahlreich vertreten sind« bei diesen Worten blickte er sich in der Klasse um und sein Blick blieb auf Neville ruhen.  
Zugegeben, Neville war kein Spitzenschüler, doch hatten seine schlechten Zensuren in Zaubertränke wohl eher mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass Neville fürchterliche Angst vor Snape hatte. Neville schrumpfte zusehends auf seinem Platz zusammen.  
»Nun gut, ich konnte den Schulleiter dazu überreden, dass ich die begabten Klassen zusammenlegen durfte und vor mir sitzen jetzt die klägliche Überreste derer die es nicht soweit bringen werden wie die anderen jetzt bereits sind« gehässig blickte er erneut in die Runde.  
»Ist ja heute mal wieder zu freundlich« murmelte Ron Harry zu.  
»Zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres wollen wir heute einen Wachstumstrank brauen. Er soll eine beschleunigende Wirkung im Wachstum hervorrufen, doch sollte er nicht beim Menschen eingesetzt werden, denn er löst nur Wachstum aus. Das heißt wenn ein Mensch diesen Trank zu sich nimmt wird er nicht älter sondern größer. Darum werden sie ihren Trank heute wirklich nur an Kieselsteinen probieren. Das Einnehmen dieses Trankes ist außerdem sehr schmerzlich« Hermine stutzte bei diesen Worten. Ihre Hand schnellte nach oben, Snape ignorierte sie.  
»Miss Granger, haben wir wieder einmal das Lehrbuch zum Frühstück verspeist?!« Hermine bekam rosa Ohren »natürlich ist die Einnahme des Trankes nicht schädlich, doch ist dieser Kerker ist nicht für Riesenschüler gebaut« mit diesen Worten deutete er auf eine große Delle in der Decke.  
»Ich hoffe damit können wir uns der Zubereitung zuwenden. Zum brauen dieses Trankes werden zwei mittelgroße Belladonnagräten,...« Snape zählte eine nicht enden wollende Liste von Zutaten auf und schloß mit letzten Anweisungen (»Wir werden ihre Tränke an diesen Kieselsteinen testen und wenn alles funktioniert müssten sie dann die Größe eines faustgroßen Steins annehmen«) seinen Vortrag ab.  
Snape huschte zwischen den Bänken umher und machte hier und da abwertende Bemerkungen über die Farbe des Trankes (»Nein, Mr. Longbottom der Trank muss mittelblau sein nicht ockerfarbig! Könnte es sein, dass sie nicht 5 Tropfen Sumpfdotteressenz sondern eine Flasche Sumpfdotteressenz verwendet haben?«).  
Am Ende der Stunde gab es nur wenige die es geschafft hatten ihren Kiesel in einen faustgroßen Stein zu verändern, darunter waren Hermine, Cordelia und einige Hufflepuffs. Harrys Kiesel wollte einfach nicht so recht wachsen, am Ende der Stunde war er gerade mal doppelt so groß wie zuvor und Rons Kiesel veränderte sich gar nicht. Neville gab vorsichtig einen Tropfen auf seinen Kiesel und einige Sekunden passierte nichts, doch auf einmal wurde der Kiesel zum ausgewachsenen Felsbrocken und der Tisch gab unter dieser Last krachend nach.  
»10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beschädigung des Schuleigentums« mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ Snape den Felsbrocken wieder schrumpfen und ihn in die hintere Ecke des Zimmers schweben. Danach reparierte er mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes den Tisch und damit war die Stunde beendet.  
Alle Schüler waren froh endlich wieder aus Snapes Kerker heraus zu kommen.  
Als nächstes Stand für die Gryffindors Wahrsagen auf dem Plan. Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihnen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Arithmantikunterricht.  
»Na los, bringen wir es hinter uns« mit diesen Worten Harrys setzten die zwei Jungs sich in Bewegung und gingen in Richtung des Klassenzimmers von Prof. Trelawney davon.  
Kaum waren sie die Stufen in das Turmzimmer hinauf gestiegen schlug ihnen auch schon ein Nebel aus verschiedenen Räucherstäbchensorten entgegen. Über alle Lampen im Raum waren rote Seidentücher gehängt worden, so dass nur sehr wenig Licht durch den Nebel drang.  
»Ich glaube die hat diese komischen Stäbchen den ganzen Sommer lang angehabt - will wahrscheinlich beweisen, dass ihren Vorhersagen über deinen Tod wahr sind, wenn du hier auf einmal mit Rauchvergiftung vom Stuhl kippst« Harry hätte gern gelacht, doch versuchte er es zu unterdrücken um nicht zu viel von diesem Rauch, der mächtig in den Atemwegen kratzte, einzuatmen. Während sich die beiden nach einem Tisch tastend durch das Klassenzimmer arbeiteten hörten sie hier und da das Husten eines Mitschülers, doch nach einigen Minuten hatten sie einen freien Tisch gefunden und ließen sich auf ihre Stühle nieder.  
»Jetzt weiß ich was Mum damit meint wenn sie sagt, dass rauchen schädlich sei ist ja klar, dass die Trelawney nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf ist wenn...« Harry sah hinter Ron einen großen Umriss der immer näher kam und wollte ihn warnen.  
»Ron!« zischte Harry  
»... ihr Gehirn muss ja schon total geräuchert sein...« Ron ließ sich nicht unterbrechen  
»RON!« Harry hätte ihm am liebsten eine geklebt, denn der Schatten von Prof. Trelawney kam immer näher.  
»...total durchgeknallt - AUTSCH!« da war es passiert Harry hatte unter dem Tisch kräftig gegen Rons Schienbein getreten »Mensch, Harry was sollte das denn?« Rons Frage wurde ihm von allein beantwortet hinter ihm erschien Prof. Trelawney und blickte durch ihre riesige Brille tadelnd auf Harry und Ron hinab.  
»Sie scheinen sich ja sehr über das Gläser rücken zu amüsieren Mr. Weasley. Wollen sie die anderen ihrer Klasse nicht an ihrem Spaß teilnehmen lassen?«  
»Nun ja, ähm, ich habe Harry nur erzählt, dass... , dass... öhm« begann Ron herum zustottern.  
»Ron hat mir nur erzählt wie er mit seiner Familie in den Ferien Gläser gerückt hat um die Quidditchergebnisse für nächstes Jahr zu erfahren, doch das Brett wollte ihnen nichts verraten und darum haben sie es dann zum heizen des Kamins benutzt« versuchte Harry seinem Freund zu helfen, doch er merkte sofort, dass er etwas falsches gesagt hatte, denn Prof. Trelawney schien entsetzt.  
»Im Kamin verfeuert? Passen sie lieber auf, dass sie damit nicht den Zorn von Ferlett auf sich ziehen, Mr. Weasley« sagte sie warnend.  
»Oh, ähm, ja natürlich mit dem Ferlegg ist ja nicht zu spaßen...« antwortete Ron ihr etwas irritiert.  
»Ferlett!« korrigierte Prof. Trelawney.  
»Ja, meinte ich doch« log Ron ihr vor.  
»Mir scheint sie beschäftigen sich zu wenig mit dem Unterricht, es wird am besten werden, wenn wir sie auseinander setzen. Lassen sie uns einmal sehen...« Prof. Trelawney schien angestrengt nach zu denken, auf ihrer Stirn zeichnete sich eine tiefe Denkfalte ab.  
»Ich glaube es wird am besten wenn Mr. Weasley den Platz mit Miss Farworth tauscht, würden sie bitte so freundlich sein und zu Miss Brown und Miss Patil wechseln?«  
Ron stand auf und sah sich etwas verwirrt im Raum um.  
»Dort hinten, Mr. Weasley« Prof. Trelawney deutete an das andere Ende des Zimmers und Ron lief recht orientierungslos ihrem Fingerzeig nach.  
»Prof. Trelawney?« kam eine Stimme aus dem mittleren Teil des Zimmers »Könnten wir eventuell das Fenster ein Stück öffnen?« ein leicht ersticktes Husten unterstrich diese Frage.  
»Aber nur einen Spalt, denn sonst geht die Energie die in diesem Raum gefangen ist verloren und wir benötigen sie, denn zum Gläserrücken braucht man immer eine all gegenwärtige Energie« Harry verstand von Prof. Trelawneys fachchinesisch genauso viel wie wenn ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter mit ihm gesprochen hätte doch er war froh endlich das Fenster öffnen zu können. Er wandte sich auf seinem Platz um und öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt breit, doch selbst diesen winzigen Spalt entwich schon ein Großteil des Rauches und Harry fühlte sich gleich besser.  
Als Harry sich wieder seinem Tisch zu wandte saß Cordelia bereits auf ihrem neuen Platz und blickte auf ihre Hände, die sie zusammengefaltet auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten die Schüler damit Gläser auf einem Brett mit Buchstaben herum zuschieben, doch Harry ließ sein Glas nur über das Brett gleiten wenn Prof. Trelawney in seiner Nähe stand.  
Er versuchte den Großteil der Stunde damit Cordelias Blick zu suchen, doch die schien seinem Blick regelrecht auszuweichen und starrte die Stunde über ihr Glas an, so als wolle sie es hypnotisieren. Es schien ihm sogar als würde Cordelia ihm gezielt ausweichen, doch warum?  
Harry fand, dass sie sich auf der Zug- und Busfahrt ganz gut verstanden hatten und auch viele Gemeinsamkeiten miteinander teilten, also warum war Cordelia ihm gegenüber so verschlossen geworden?  
Harry wurde aus ihr nicht schlau. Was hatte dieser seltsame Traum zu sagen?  
Harry schien einen glasigen Blick bekommen zu haben, denn Cordelia stupste ihn unter dem Tisch an. Harry verstand nicht, doch dann sah er Prof. Trelawney auf sich zu schweben und schnell ließ er sein Glas wieder über die Buchstaben sausen.  
Dann endlich, nach einer nicht enden wollenden Stunde Gläser rücken entließ sie Prof. Trelawney zum Mittag essen.

»Du hättest Parvati hören müssen! "Huuuuh, Prof. Trelawney, mein Glas hat Hallo gedeutet" Die hat schon ein wenig zuviel an Trelawneys Räucherstäbchen geschnüffelt, wenn du mich fragst« regte sich Ron gerade am beim Essen über den Verlauf seiner Wahrsagenstunde auf, als Hermine zu ihnen kam.  
»Hallo Leute, tut mir Leid, dass ich ein wenig später kam ich habe mich noch kurz mit Prof. Vector unterhalten« Ron und Harry sahen sich auf Hermines Worte hin vielsagend an. Jeder Gryffindor wusste, dass Hermine sehr gut im Unterricht war und aus ihrer Klasse holte sie sicher die meisten Punkte in einer Stunde. Inzwischen fragte niemand mehr danach was Hermine mit einem Lehrer besprochen hat, denn jeder wusste, dass es um den Stoff der nächsten Stunden ging, den Hermine nur ein wenig "vorlernen" wollte.  
»Und wie war Wahrsagen?« fragte sie als sie sich neben Harry und Ron an den Tisch setzte.  
»Frag besser nicht« antwortete ihr Harry, wobei sich Hermine ein kichern nicht verkneifen konnte.  
»Klingt ja als wäre es richtig lustig gewesen« stichelte sie Ron und Harry.  
»Oh ja und das Beste ist ich darf jetzt immer neben Lavender "Die Seherin" Brown und Parvati "Uuuuuuhhh" Patil sitzen« Ron schien einen harten Schicksalsschlag erlitten zu haben.  
»und wie war es in Arithmantik?« fragte Harry, der es inzwischen zutiefst bereute Wahrsagen gewählt zu haben.  
»Es war toll! Ich habe heute 50 Punkte für Gryffindor gemacht und der Stoff den wir gerade dran haben ist so einfach...« erzählte ihnen Hermine begeistert.  
Hermines Vortrag über ihr Glück in Arithmantik gehen zu dürfen wurde plötzlich von einer Mädchenstimme gestört.  
»Hallo Harry!« sagte jemand hinter ihnen und Harry drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um, es war Alicia Spinett, eine der drei Jägerinnen des Quidditchteams.  
»Hallo Alicia. Was gibt's denn?« fragte Harry verwundert.  
»Hast du am Donnerstag Zeit? Das Team will sich unten am Quidditchfeld treffen und den neuen Teamkapitän wählen, aber bring am besten auch deinen Besen mit, denn wir wollen danach noch ein wenig trainieren« erklärte sie ihren Zuhörern. Harry jubelte innerlich endlich würde er wieder Quidditch spielen können! Wie sehr hatte er diesen Zauberersport in den Sommerferien vermisst.  
»Natürlich werde ich da sein! Wie spät denn?«  
»Na ja, sagen wir so gegen 4, also wir sehen uns. Tschüß, Harry« verabschiedete sie sich und ging zu ihren Freundinnen Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson, die ebenfalls Jägerinnen im Quidditchteam der Gryffindors waren.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug und Harrys Freude auf das erste Quidditchtraining im neuen Jahr wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Am Donnerstag in der letzten Stunde (Kräuterkunde) war er so aufgeregt, dass er dem armen Estangelstrauch (so eine Art Gartenhecke, die im Winter purpurne Beeren an ihren dünnen Ästen bildet, die, wenn man sich damit einreibt, Werwölfe auf Abstand halten können ("können" - müssen aber nicht)) fast verstümmelt hätte.  
Doch dann endlich, nach einer Stunde, die der Estangelstrauch wohl nie in seinem Leben vergessen wird, entließ Prof. Sprout sie endlich wieder aus Gewächshaus 2.  
Harry hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum vereinbarten Termin, trotzdem holte er sich seinen Feuerblitz aus dem Schlafsaal und ging mit ihm hinaus auf die Ländereien (Ron und Hermine wollten noch irgend etwas machen, das sie Harry nicht verraten wollten).  
Er schlenderte über die Ländereien und wartete darauf, dass die Zeit verging. Als er am See angekommen war sah er auf der anderen Seite eine Person mit etwas einem großen weißen Federwisch in der Hand.  
Harry schaute genauer hin und erkannte eine Schneeeule, doch er wusste genau, dass es Hedwig nicht sein konnte, denn die schlief oben in der Eulerei und sonst gab es nur eine andere Schneeeule in Hoghwarts und zwar Cloud, der Cordelia gehörte, vielleicht hatte er jetzt einmal die Chance mit ihr zu reden, kurz entschlossen schwang er sich auf seinen Feuerblitz und stieg hinauf in die Luft um zur anderen Seite des Sees zu fliegen.  
Als er so dort oben entlang flog hatte er plötzlich Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben? Was sollte er ihr sagen? "Hallo, Cordelia!" und deswegen war er über den See geflogen? Nein, das war dumm... vielleicht... Harry grübelte. Ach, ihm würde schon was einfallen, wenn er gelandet wäre.  
Er sah wieder nach unten, er hatte bereits die Hälfte des Sees überquert, doch jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass niemand mehr am anderen Ufer war. Wie konnte sie auf einmal verschwunden sein? Harry landete auf dem Boden und blickte sich verwirrt um. Hier hatte sie gestanden, genau hier.  
Es war schon irgendwie unheimlich wenn jemand immer wieder spurlos verschwand und dann wieder auftauchte. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr es war fünf vor vier - er sollte sich jetzt wirklich beeilen wenn er pünktlich sein wollte.  
Am schnellsten ging es natürlich wenn er mit dem Besen fliegen würde. Harry sah sich um (denn eigentlich war das Besenfliegen außerhalb des Quidditchfeldes verboten) und stieg dann auf seinen Feuerblitz. Wie ein Blitz schoß er los, quer über das Schulgelände auf das Quidditchstadion zu. Da waren auch schon die anderen aus seinem Team Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred und George, sie waren auch noch auf dem Weg zum Stadion. Harry zischte über ihre Köpfe hinweg und landete am Eingang zum Quidditchfeld.  
»Kommt ihr heute noch oder soll ich hier Wurzeln schlagen?« fragte er die anderen frech grinsend.

»Na hör mal! Dein Feuerblitz ist auch ein wenig schneller als unsere Füße« konterte Angelina »kommt gehen wir in die Umkleideräume dort können wir dann das formale regeln« Harry schaute etwas enttäuscht »... und danach fliegen wir noch ein wenig« setzte Alicia hinzu, die es genauso wenig auf dem Boden hielt wie Harry.  
»Einverstanden« sagte die ganze Truppe wie aus einem Mund.  
Lachend gingen sie in den Umkleideraum und setzten sich auf die Bänke. Fred ergriff das Wort.  
»Also, pssst Alicia - laß mich doch mal was sagen, also... als erstes würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir unseren neuen Mannschaftskapitän wählen. Ich hab hier mal kleine Schnipsel gemacht - ja ich Katie, was ist daran so abwegig?! - so... und jeder schreibt auf sein Schnipsel jetzt den Namen von demjenigen von dem er denkt, dass diese Person Kapitän werden soll« mit diesen Worten drückte Fred jedem ein kleines Stück Pergament in die Hand und teilte einige Federn aus.  
Die ganze Umkleide war erfüllt vom kratzen der Federn auf dem kleinen Pergamentblatt. Nach einer Minuten war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt und George sammelte die "Stimmzettel" wieder ein, mischte sie einmal durch und reichte sie Fred, der sich benahm als würde er die Oskarverleihung moderieren.  
»So wollen wir mal schauen was wir hier haben« er faltete die kleinen Zettel wieder auf und las jeden einzelnen Vorschlag vor.  
»Angelina - Angelina - Harry...« Harry war überrascht. Wer hatte ihn denn vorgeschlagen? Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
Fred verlas das Ergebnis weiter »... Angelina - Harry - Harry - und... - ich glaube es wird richtig spannend - ... Angelina. Wir haben einen neuen Coach!« rief Fred begeistert.  
Angelina war inzwischen aufgesprungen und hatte alle Anwesenden einmal umarmt. Harry freute sich riesig für Angelina, denn auch er hatte sie gewählt. Sie hatte wirklich das Zeug dazu und würde ihre Mannschaft gut auf die kommende Saison vorbereiten.  
»So bevor wir jetzt raus aufs Feld gehen möchte ich allen noch etwas sagen« schaltete sich Angelina ein.  
»Auch wenn wir jetzt wieder einen Kapitän haben fehlt uns noch ein neuer Hüter. Darum möchte ich euch bitten in nächster Zeit die Augen offen zu halten. Ich habe auch Prof. Hooch und Prof. McGonagall danach gebeten nach Talenten Ausschau zu halten« erklärte sie.  
»So und jetzt, als meine erste Amtshandlung (sie grinste breit) - Will ich mein Team draußen auf dem Feld trainieren sehen« das ließen sich die anderen natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und die gesamte Mannschaft stürzte zur Tür, die für 6 Personen leider viel zu klein war, doch Harry, der am nächsten an der Tür gesessen hatte war schon längst draußen und während er sich vom Boden abstieß hörte er nur noch von ganz fern Katies Stimme die Fred darum bat doch seinen Ellenbogen aus ihrem Magen heraus zu nehmen.  
Endlich war Harry wieder in seinem Element, er drehte übermütig Loopings und sauste rund um das Feld. Richtig befreiend war so eine Runde mit seinem Feuerblitz und mit jeder Runde die er drehte verschwand ein Sorge, ganz wie Seifenblasen die in der Luft platzten. Nach etwa 10 Runden (jaja, der Feuerblitz ist verdammt schnell) war endlich das ganze Team, samt Klatschern, Quaffel und Schnatz in der Luft.   
Alicia, Angelina und Katie sausten durch die Luft und warfen sich gegenseitig den roten Quaffel zu, während Fred und George alle Hände voll hatten die 2 schwarzen Klatscher auf Abstand zu halten und Harry schwebte auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Schnatz quer über das ganze Spielfeld und schon hatte er ihn entdeckt, der Schnatz schwebte unterhalb des zweiten goldenen Torringes mit seinen kleinen Flügelchen schlagend. Harry legte sich flach auf den Besenstiel und sauste auf die kleine goldene Kugel zu, streckte die Hand aus und schon spürte er den kleinen Ball in seiner Hand, auch die Jägerinnen hatten dies gesehen und applaudierten begeistert. Fred und George grinsten ihn breit an, weil sie ja wegen ihren Klatschern keine Hand frei hatten.  
Harry wiederholte dieses Spiel noch einige Male bis Angelina das Ende des Trainings ausrief.  
Er ging allein zurück in das Schloß, weil die anderen noch ihre Besen wegschaffen wollten.  
Er schob das schwere Eichenportal auf und betrat die Eingangshalle in der vollkommene Ruhe herrschte. Kein Mensch war zu sehen und Harry stieg langsam die Stufen der Marmortreppe empor. Als er vor dem Gemälde der fetten Dame angekommen war sagte er ihr das Passwort und kam, nachdem er eine weitere Treppe hinaufgestiegen war, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er schaffte schnell seinen Feuerblitz in den Schlafsaal und ging dann wieder nach unten um sich zu seinen Freunden zu setzen.  
»Jetzt erzähl, wer ist der neue Coach?« fragte Ron neugierig als sich Harry in einen der Sessel am Feuer hat fallen lassen.  
»Angelina ist es geworden. Ich finde sie hat es sich wirklich verdient, sie ist die stärkste Jägerin in unserem Team« antwortete ihm Harry wahrheitsgetreu.  
»und wie lief das Training?« hakte Ron weiter nach.  
»Gut, nur hat unsere Mannschaft ein Problem und zwar fehlt uns ein Hüter, da Oliver nicht auf der Schule ist. Ich hoffe wir finden rechtzeitig noch jemanden« hoffte Harry.  
»Hm...«  
»So, ich wollte ja noch mal in die Bibliothek. Ich hole nur schnell die Bücher die ich noch abgeben wollte« mit diesen Worten war Hermine auf der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden. Kurz danach tauchte sie mit einem, für ihre Verhältnisse, kleinen Stapel Bücher (es waren nur 5 Stück) wieder auf.  
»Ähm, Harry könntest du mal bitte mitkommen?« fragte sie etwas zögerlich.  
»Von mir aus...« Harry und Ron erhoben sich aus ihren Sesseln.  
»Nein, nein. Sorry, Ron aber ich meinte nur Harry« antwortete Hermine hastig, als sich Harry und Hermine auf den Weg zum Ausgang machten warf Harry noch einmal einen fragenden Blick zurück zu Ron, doch dieser schaute genauso fragend Harry an.  
Als die Beiden aus dem Portraitloch geklettert waren gingen sie in die Bibliothek um Hermines Bücher abzugeben. Harry fragte sich immer noch wozu er eigentlich mitkommen sollte, doch wollte er abwarten, denn Hermine schien ihm etwas sagen zu wollen.  
Nach einer viertel Stunde kamen sie endlich wieder aus der Bibliothek heraus (Mrs. Pince wollte Hermine nicht glauben, dass das Eselsohr in "Gedankenlesen für Anfänger" nicht von ihr stammte, während die beiden darüber diskutierten ob Hermine nun Strafgebühr bezahlen sollte oder nicht fragte sich Harry was Hermine wohl mit so einem Buch wollte. Er fand keine Antwort).  
Harry wollte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Gryffindorturms machen, doch Hermine hielt ihm am Arm fest.  
»Was ist denn Hermine?« fragte Harry etwas entnervt (die Diskussion in der Bibliothek hatte ehrlich gesagt sehr an seinen Nerven gezehrt).  
»Komm doch bitte mal mit. Ich möchte mit dir reden« bat sie und ein besorgter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht.  
Was hatte sie vor? Konnte sie etwa schon seine Gedanken lesen? Na, dann war es klar, dass Harry für sie wie ein offenes Buch war.  
»Okay, wohin?«  
»Ach, nur ein wenig durch die Korridore laufen« antwortete sie gelassen.  
Warum nicht?  
»Na dann mal los, damit wir zum Abendessen fertig sind. Ich hab nämlich einen Bärenhunger« sagte Harry und grinste breit. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er gerade eine Person den Gang hinter ihnen entlang laufen. Er erkannte Cordelia und sofort bekam seine gute Laune einen Stich.  
»Harry? Alles in Ordnung?« fragte Hermine. Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sein grinsen auf einmal eingefroren war und schnell lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hermine.  
»Alles in Ordnung. Gehen wir nun oder wollen wir hier bis morgen stehen?« stichelte er frech grinsend.  
Sie gingen verschiedene Korridore entlang und redeten über dies und jenes, doch auf einmal hielt Hermine an, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn ins Zauberkunstzimmer.  
»Also Harry, hör mir jetzt mal gut zu. Der eigentliche Grund warum ich mit dir reden wollte ist "Cordelia"« Harrys Lächeln erstarrte und verschwand dann völlig. Sie konnte doch Gedanken lesen, dachte Harry und starrte Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Wut (Wie konntest du meine Gedanken nur lesen? Warum tust du mir so etwas an?) und Bestürzung (Wie konnte sie das nur heraus finden? Peinlich!)  
»Hab ich es mir gedacht...« sagte sie in einem allwissend klingenden Tonfall. Einen Moment lang schaute sie ihn abschätzend an, dann begann sie von neuem »Also, Harry, du magst sie, oder?« Harry nickte.  
»Sehe ich es richtig, dass du sie sehr magst?« wiederum nicken.  
Hermine seufzte »Du glaubst, allerdings, dass sie dich aus irgend einem Grund nicht mehr mag?« Harry nickte wieder.  
»Wäre es nicht vielleicht besser wenn du mal mit ihr redest und ihr das sagst?« Harry schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
»Mensch Harry, jetzt benimm dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind!« sagte sie tadelnd.  
»Tu ich nicht!« entgegnete Harry.  
»Ach nein? "Tu ich nicht"« sie ahmte Harry nach »mehr als nein sagen, kann sie nicht und außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht nein sagen wird« sagte sie entschlossen.  
»Meinst du?« fragte Harry etwas zögerlich.  
Hermine nickte.  
Harry hatte noch enorme Zweifel an Hermines Theorie, er sah sie an und konnte dann nicht anders. Er musste ihr die Frage stellen die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge lag.  
»Öhm, Hermine?«  
»Hm?«  
»Das Buch vorhin, übers Gedanken lesen -« Harry wurde von Hermines Gelächter unterbrochen.  
»Glaubst du echt ich könnte das?« würgte sie während ihres Lachanfalls hervor.  
»Ähm, ja, wie wärst du den sonst auf die Sache mit Cordelia gekommen?«  
»Harry - Harry« sie schüttelte den Kopf »wer dir das nicht ansieht der muß wirklich blind sein. Wenn du sie gesehen hast warst du sofort so, na ja wie soll man sagen, "seltsam" eben« versuchte sie zu erklären.  
»Aber, Ron -« setzte Harry an.  
»- hat es auch mitbekommen...« Hermine amüsierte sich köstlich über Harrys leicht entsetzte Miene.  
»Es wird Zeit, wir sollten in die Große Halle gehen« sagte sie als sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte.  
Harry und Hermine verließen das Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle in der sie dann auch Ron trafen, der ihnen breit grinsend entgegen kam.  
»Da seid ihr ja endlich! Hab schon gedacht ihr wärt verschollen, oder so was« sagte er fröhlich.  
Harry schenkte ihm ein mattes lächeln und ging zu seinem Platz.  
»Was hat er?« fragte Ron verwundert.  
»Die Frage ist wohl eher "Was wird er?"« mit diesen Worten ging auch Hermine hinüber zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich neben Ginny.  
Ron starrte zum Tisch. Was hatten die Beiden, denn nun wieder ausgeheckt? Diese Geheimniskrämerei gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, doch er würde schon noch raus bekommen was sie im Schilde führten.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auch auf den Weg zum Tisch um sich zu Hermine zu setzen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Ron geweckt.  
»Harry! Komm schon wach auf...« Harry wurde heftig gerüttelt. Er blinzelte gegen das Licht an, das durch das große Schlafsaalfenster, das Zimmer erhellte.  
»Hm? Was'n?« murrte er, als er sich im Bett aufgerichtet hatte.  
»In einer viertel Stunde haben wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Du hast total verschlafen« sagte Ron tadelnd.  
»Was?« Harry war sofort hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett.  
»Sag das doch gleich! Wie lange wolltest du mich denn noch liegen lassen? Du hättest mich gleich wecken sollen...« jammerte Harry während er sich wusch und anzog.

**to be continued...**

[**«zurück**][1]

****«[weiter»][2]

   [1]: finsternis4.htm
   [2]: finsternis6.htm



End file.
